The present invention is a dispenser of ground or granular material such as coffee. In particular the present invention accurately dispenses adjustable, predetermined amounts of coffee into a separate measuring cup.
Dispensers for various types of ground materials, such as coffee, have been developed in the past. Examples of prior art dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,311 by Henley; 2,207,120 by Greig; 2,852,167 by Lempart; 3,458,092 by McConnell; and 3,758,004 by Garrett et al., and my co-pending patent application entitled "Ground Coffee Dispenser," Ser. No. 662,458, filed Mar. 1, 1976. Despite the activity in this field, there remains a need for simple, reliable dispensers of coffee and other granular materials.